When people go to a specified destination place (e.g. an evacuation site or a venue of an event), there is a case in which it is desired to properly guide the people (hereinafter referred to as “guided person”) to the destination place.
For purposes of guidance for a guided person to a destination place, PTL 1 discloses a technique relating to a system which guides, by intuitive understanding, a guided person to a destination place from a location in a given area, based on guidance information which is calculated by using a route calculation method known as Dijkstra's Algorithm.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses a technique relating to a system which notifies a user of guidance information by using a mobile information terminal and quickly guides the user to a safe evacuation site, when emergency evacuation is necessary because of a disaster, such as the occurrence of a tsunami.